My Favorite Rock Star's A What?
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: COMPLETE! POST "Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom". Rogue and Kitty have a pity-party that leads to an interesting discovery. Part one of my "Nightmares, Dreams and Realities" series. r&r please!
1. 1

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?   
Author: Natalia Vronsky  
Part: 1/6 & epilogue  
Category: Rogue/Kitty (friendship) Evolution-verse  
Rating: R for language & situations in other parts  
Summary: POST "Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom". Rogue and Kitty's have a pity-party that leads to an interesting discovery. Part one of my "Nightmares, Dreams and Realities" series.   
Disclaimer: Rogue, Kitty and the X-Men = Marvel. Brent Rizoni, Ten Inch Screws & any other non-X-Men type characters who may resemble certain members of a certain group I love and adore ::cough, NiN, cough:: = belong to... me... and mean no infringement on a certain group :). Cherry Garcia = Ben & Jerry's  
Notes: This is my "conformist, review whore" version. You can find the original version, "Trent Reznor's A What?", in all it's containing use of actual famous people type glory at my web-site.   
Thanks: Cassie and Daisy, the bestest beta's in this world. :)   
Dedicated: To my muse, Mr. Michael Trent Reznor. And to Kelsey, for your wonderful Kelsey-ness, and all your help, support and influence.   
Archive: If you wanna archive this, please, take a look at the original... I'd rather that posted than this version. :) And... just ask, I'll say yes.   
Feedback: Yes... please... thank you... very, very much. I am a shameless review whore. So... please.   
  
Early 1999  
  
A piece of cellophane floated down to the ground, landing on a small pile of other ripped, and torn pieces of cellophane. Long nails, painted black pulled off the final pieces of plastic.   
  
"Finally." Rogue muttered, opening the minty green colored, foldable double CD case. Two CD's, one labeled left, the other right. In the center, a sleeve held a small booklet containing the lyrics of songs.  
  
Rogue pulled the left CD off first and popped it into her CD player, using headphones so she wouldn't disturb her guardian, Irene Adler. As the music started, she sighed with relief. It'd been years since Ten Inch Screws had had a new CD out. Maybe crap like Britney Spears and N'Sync would go away with the resurfacing of America's best industrial musician.   
  
Rogue lay on her bed, gazing at a poster of a half naked Marilyn Manson on her ceiling as she'd finally gotten to the last of the songs on the right CD.   
  
The song hit her hard. She couldn't exactly tell why either. Maybe it was the haunting lyrics, about longing and a sense of being stained by someone. Rogue shuddered as the song ended. Brent's alluring voice melting away. Another instrumental started, but she turned off her CD player.  
  
Something about that song had really gotten to her. It was eerie, somehow so familiar to her heart, but she couldn't figure out why she felt that way. With a sigh she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Late 2001  
  
Rogue made a face at Kitty as the X-Men and New Mutants ate dinner that night. Boom-Boom's defection had hit them kinda hard. Especially Kurt, despite his feelings for Kitty. Rogue was, for once, trying to lighten the mood, maybe elevate some of the tension so thick in the room.  
  
But, Kitty didn't seem in the mood as she shot a Rogue-like glare at Rogue before asking to be excused from the table.  
  
"Of course, Kitty." Professor Xavier had said with a sad, sympathetic smile.   
  
Rogue pouted and rested her face in her hands. "Rogue, your elbows shouldn't be on the table." Ororo chided.   
  
"Don't think this is the time to be teachin' the kids etiquette, 'Ro." Logan mumbled.  
  
Rogue moved her elbows off the table, however. Her hands fell to her lap and she stared at them for a second. They were the cause of so much unhappiness in her life.   
  
"Ah'm finished." She said, standing up. "Can Ah go ta my room?"  
  
The Professor nodded.   
  
Rogue grabbed her plates and silverware, going to dump them in the sink. Kitty stood there, gazing out the window. Water running, soap foaming up higher and higher.   
  
"Kitty? You okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty looked over at her, startled. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Dunno. Kurt's been kinda down 'cause of Tabby. He hasn't really been talkin' ta you... er... anyone lately." Rogue shrugged, putting her stuff in the sink, turning off the water. "C'mon. We'll go have a pity party in the room."  
  
Kitty sighed. "We'd need food." Rogue nodded in agreement as she grabbed a pint of ice-cream out of the freezer.   
  
Kitty phased her hand through a drawer and grabbed two spoons. Both girls glad they got along better than they had when Rogue first arrived. They were also glad they didn't share Jean's fate, and have to share their room with any of the newer... and a little annoying students.  
  
They ran up to their room and shut the door. "How 'bout we listen to some of your music." Kitty suggested. "It's better for a down mood than my stuff."  
  
"Only if you wanna stay depressed." Rogue said with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe some pick me up music would do better." She motioned to the pile of boy band CD's Kitty owned.   
  
Kitty shook her head, digging under Rogue's bed. "I wanna stay depressed for a while. I mean... why her? What was so special about Tabitha that Kurt's so mopey about her? I just don't get it!"  
  
Rogue was at a loss. "Ah dunno. Maybe 'cause she flirted back with him?"  
  
Kitty looked up at Rogue who was digging in to the Cherry's Garcia. "You think that's why?"  
  
"Maybe. Not like Ah would know anything about guys."  
  
"Guy's would be all over you." Kitty said, grabbing a handful of CD's. "I mean... if you didn't wear so much make-up... and maybe some different colors of clothes."  
  
Rogue looked over the CD's Kitty had gotten and put on the Ten Inch Screws CD which had gone pretty forgotten over the past year. "Ah used ta listen ta this all the time... ya know... before the whole 'Ah need ta save the world 'cause Ah'm an X-Man' thing." Kitty laughed.  
  
"They're okay... except for that whole... obscene lyrics thing."   
  
"It goes," Rogue sang a few lines of a song that contained very sexual, s&m type lyrics, using a brush on her nightstand as a microphone.   
  
"Yeah, that." Kitty said, flipping through the small booklet in the case. "Hey, look at this. Under the thanks, one of the people is C.F.X. Those are the Professor's initials."   
  
Rogue looked at what Kitty was reading. "Yeah... like the Professor'd be that cool."  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if this guy..."  
  
"Brent."  
  
"Yeah... if he was a mutant." They both giggled. "He couldn't be, right?" Kitty asked, after their giggles died down.   
  
Rogue looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Think about it... he's out there in public all the time. Someone would know by now.. then he wouldn't be famous anymore. Everyone would hate him."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "Unless he's hiding it. And... maybe the Professor knew him when he first got his powers or something."  
  
Rogue shook her head in disbelief, shoveling ice-cream into her mouth.   
  
"Let's ask the Professor." Kitty said jumping up.   
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"Come on... I need something to distract me! This'll do the trick. Come on." She grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"All right, all right. Let go of me." Rogue said, pulling her arm out of Kitty's grasp.   
  
They went down to the dining room to find it empty. "Where could he be?"  
  
"Where oh, where can the Professor have gone, oh, where, oh, where can he be?" Rogue sing-songed as they wandered up to his study.  
  
"What kind of childhood did you have?" Kitty asked Rogue with a laugh at the song Rogue was singing.  
  
"Ah don't know. After Ah absorbed Cody... my own memories up 'til that point got muddy." Rogue said, stopping in front of the door. "Knock."  
  
"No... you knock."  
  
"This is stupid. Like our professor knows Brent Rizoni. Like he'd wanna." Rogue turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Well..." Kitty started, but was startled by a loud, clear voice in her head.   
  
*Aren't the two of you going to come in?* It was the Professor.  
  
"That's so creepy... Ah mean... a hundred times creepier than any of those lame-o teeny-bopper horror flicks you probably like."  
  
"I do not like those movies. They're dumb." Kitty said angrily as she turned the doorknob.  
  
"Ah just wish he wouldn't pop inta our heads like that." Rogue shivered, following Kitty into the study.   
  
**I dunno how long it'll be before I get the next part edited... I'm a slacker... sue me! Lol. Don't forget to review! I'll love you 'til the day I die, I swear! 


	2. 2

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?  
Part: 2/6   
  
Professor Xavier smiled at Rogue and Kitty as they nervously sat down. Kitty had to agree with Rogue. His constant popping up in their heads was creepy. It was like didn't care that he was invading their privacy.  
  
"I believe you two wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"You already know what it is... so why don't you just answer the question?" Rogue asked impatiently.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "Brent was sent to me when he was thirteen, by his grandparents."  
  
Kitty watched Rogue's eyes widen. "He's a mutant?" Professor X nodded.  
  
"What are his powers?" Kitty asked, excited at the thought of someone famous having once been at their home, even though she wasn't really a fan.   
  
"He has super-strength, and a mild precognitive ability."  
  
"He's a precog, like Irene?" Rogue asked.  
  
"It's nowhere near as intense. I never imagined you would find out. I knew you were a fan of his music, but, he did ask me never to tell anyone. His own parents don't even know."  
  
"Don't worry, Professor." Kitty said, looking over at Rogue. "We wont tell anyone, right?"  
  
"Right." Rogue said. "Ah don't suppose..."  
  
"No, Rogue. I couldn't introduce you to him. I haven't spoken to him for years."  
  
"But he thanked you on his CD." Kitty pouted, disappointed. After all, it was her discovery.  
  
The Professor shrugged.   
  
"Thanks Professor." Rogue said, standing up. Kitty followed suit. The two girls sullenly left.  
  
"Geeze, you think he'd of said he'd try to get an autographed picture or something... but no. Nothing." Kitty nudged Rogue in the side with her elbow. "But, hey... I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Yeah, you were. Oh well. Ah'd of never met him before... and Ah wont meet him now. Big deal."   
  
"Yeah... but the Professor knows him! That makes all the difference in the world! Hey, I bet he has his address somewhere."  
  
"He lives in New Orleans." Rogue stated.   
  
"Well, see that's a start. If the Professor only has a street or something written down, right?"  
  
"Okay, let's just go break inta the Professor's study... then we'd be grounded forever."  
  
"It's not like you leave the mansion anyway." Kitty shot at Rogue. "What's the worst that could happen? Besides, when'd you get all worried about the consequences of your actions, hum?"  
  
"The Professor's in his study right now. Duh."  
  
"So, we'll search it tonight. We'll be like James Bond, only we're girls... and we're not professional spies."  
  
"You are so strange."  
  
"This coming from little girl goth."   
  
"Least Ah don't sound like, Ah'm, like, a valley girl." Rogue mocked.  
  
"Meow." Evan said, peeking out of his room. "Is there gonna be a cat fight? Er... a Rogue and Cat fight?" He laughed, pleased with himself for his joke.  
  
Rogue glared at him. "Funny, Porcupine."   
  
"Mind your own business, Evan."   
  
"Yeah, or you'll be MIA."  
  
"That a threat?" He asked, still laughing.  
  
"A promise." Kitty said, phasing through the wall and into her room.   
  
Kitty stretched on her bed, grabbing a book. She made like she was reading it, but she was really trying to figure out a way to get into the Professor's study without getting caught. It was simple really. Phase in, look for an address or phone number, phase out.   
  
The only real challenge would be keeping her mind shielded from the Professor and Jean, who'd rat on them if she found out. Rogue's mind was hard to read because of all the people she'd absorbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shhh..." Rogue hissed as they made their way, none too quietly, up to the Professor's study. Kitty had tripped, and almost knocked over a small table in the hall.   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and phased them into the room.   
  
They split up and started looking through things, making sure they left everything like they'd found it. "Ah don't see anything." Rogue said, exasperated as she went though many papers on the Professor's desk.   
  
"Funny, I see two girls who are in serious trouble." Logan said, stepping into the room.  
  
"Awe... damn." Rogue muttered.   
  
"Mr. Logan... what..." Kitty stood frozen, an address book in her hands.   
  
"Charles thought you two might be up to something." He said. "Come on."   
  
Rogue and Kitty walked out, heads hung low. "We are in so much trouble."   
  
Logan grinned. "That's an understatement."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty were grounded for six months. They weren't allowed out except for school. No missions. No school dances. No anything.   
  
And, they had to do their training sessions with Logan until those six months ended.   
  
As they got to their room after having been told that, Kitty started giggling. Rogue looked at her absolutely disgusted. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This." She pulled a piece of paper out from in her shirt.  
  
"You know, you might wanna use somethin' more 'n a piece of paper ta stuff..." Rogue said.   
  
"Funny." She crumpled up the paper. "Fine... if you don't want his address... I'll just throw it away."   
  
Rogue nearly pounced on Kitty, snatching the paper away. "This is really it!" She exclaimed, looking it over. Kitty was surprised when Rogue hugged her. "This is so great!"  
  
"Yeah... all we need now is to wait out the six months." Kitty said after Rogue moved away.   
  
"That's gonna be torture." Rogue pouted.   
  
"There's a phone number. Maybe we can call... not from here of course."  
  
"Imagine how much that'd cost on a pay-phone?" Rogue asked with a laugh.   
  
"We can call on Monday from school." Kitty said. "I just hope the Professor doesn't miss this."  
  
Rogue grabbed her backpack and pulled out her binder. "Ah'll copy it, and you can put it back."  
  
"Right now?" Kitty asked, panicked.  
  
"They won't be watchin' for us... they think we're so scared of gettin' in trouble again." Rogue mumbled, jotting the address and phone number down. She handed Kitty the paper back.   
  
Kitty rushed through the walls and put the paper back where she'd found it and hurried back to the room.  
  
"See you didn't get caught." Rogue said.  
  
"I kept hearing noises." Kitty shuddered.   
  
"We can call tomorrow." Rogue said, crawling under her covers. "'Night Kit-Kat."  
  
"Goodnight." Kitty said, endorphins still surging through her body, making it near impossible for her to sleep. 


	3. 3

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?  
Part: 3/6  
Notes: Sorry for any confusion... I made this version because ff.net doesn't allow any real people fic's. Granted this wasn't in any of the categories that they were going to take off, but, I didn't want anybody being a fink and telling the admin. at ff.net that I used a real person in my fic and get the fic, or me, kicked off altogether. :)  
  
Rogue let out a yawn as she headed to school that morning. Her night was full of pleasant dreams of meeting Brent Rizoni. Then, since he was buddy's with lots of her other favorite rock stars, she'd get to meet them, too. She'd be surrounded by men she admired, and wished she could touch.   
  
She couldn't stop herself from grinning. Even though part of her still hadn't comprehended the fact that Brent was a mutant. Not like she cared. She was too, so was everyone she lived with. It was just weird when she stopped to think about it.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" Kitty called, running over to her. "I'm so tired. I could hardly sleep... I was so nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We did steal what the Professor didn't want us to find."  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Hey, there's a pay-phone... let's call." Rogue walked over to a pay-phone not too far away. In her pocket was a mass of change, along with the phone number.   
  
She quickly dialed and waited for the operator to come on and say the price. When she did, Rogue put the amount in, which would only cover for fifteen minutes, and listened to the phone ringing impatiently.  
  
Kitty leaned in closer to Rogue, straining to hear. "I hope someone picks up." She whispered.  
  
"You and me both." Rogue said, letting out a sad sigh just as an answering machine came on.  
  
"This is me. You know what to do. I'll get back to you on my own time." Then it beeped.  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty panicked, not sure what to do. Kitty grabbed the phone. "Uh... hey... I'm Kitty Pryde... uh... I live at Xavier's school..." The words spilled out of her mouth quickly. "And me and my friend are fans... uh... we'd love to hear from you... uh... we'll be at this number at 7:45 in the morning tomorrow... New York time..." She gave off the number of the pay-phone right before there was another beep, indicating the answering machine stopped recording.  
  
Rogue couldn't breathe, her hand clasped over her mouth. Kitty put the phone down. "Do you think he'll call?" She asked Rogue.  
  
"That was his voice!" She screamed excitedly. Then she started giggling hysterically. "That was really him!"  
  
"Rogue calm down... Bobby and Jubilee are headed this way... we gotta get going to school before they see us."   
  
Rogue nodded as they ran to school, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue had felt like each of her classes had taken hours. She was on edge with everyone, wanting it to be the next morning to see if he'd call back.   
  
Rogue could see Kitty was anxious, too once they got home.  
  
Logan stood on the main steps in the foyer, waiting for them. He held a clipboard in his hands. On it was a list of chores they had to do before they had their training session after dinner.   
  
His grin was nothing other than sadistically evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brent had better wanna marry us for all the pain Ah feel right now." Rogue said, rubbing her gloved hand over her arm where a robot in the Danger Room had hurt her.  
  
"Oh... I know. Or, at least call back." Kitty said, looking at her watch. "It's 7:55. We're gonna have to go... or we'll be late for school."  
  
Rogue frowned. "Ah should of guessed he wouldn't of called." She kicked the thick metal pole that the pay-phone was on as hard as she could, only really hurting herself. She picked up her backpack. "Let's go."  
  
Kitty sighed and grabbed her things.  
  
They were not too far away when they heard faint ringing. They scrambled to it. "Answer it." Rogue said, shoving Kitty towards it.  
  
Kitty lifted it up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde?" It was a woman.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue was near hyperventilating, making it hard for Kitty to hear.   
  
"Mr. Rizoni wanted me to call you. He would like to apologize for not being able to get a hold of you at the time you requested, but, will be free anytime after six o'clock tonight."  
  
"Right... thanks." Kitty managed, hanging up the phone.   
  
"We have to come back!" Rogue said, grabbing Kitty's sleeve. "Ah don't care if the Professor kicks me out.... Ah'm gonna be here."  
  
"Me too." Kitty said. "Like I'd miss this for all the money in the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a little after one in the morning by the time Rogue and Kitty had managed to get out and reach the pay-phone. Rogue shakily put the money in and dialed. "He's probably asleep." She whined.  
  
"No... it's gotta be 11... maybe 12? Right?"  
  
"Who is it?" A male voice questioned.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?" Again.  
  
"Can Ah talk ta Brent?"  
  
"One minute." Then there was silence. Rogue glanced at Kitty.  
  
Kitty was looking down the road to make sure their feral watcher wasn't looking for them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this Brent?"  
  
"Yes, this is my phone number." He laughed, then stopped. "You're the girl."  
  
"No, actually... Kitty was the one who called before..."  
  
"No... you were in a vision of mine. Rogue."  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed. Then she remembered that he was a precog. "You had a vision about me?"  
  
"Some time ago... you have green eyes, right? And, brown hair? I wrote a song about you."  
  
"What?" Rogue was thoroughly confused, and despite all she'd been through, slightly disbelieving.  
  
"Underneath It All." He said. "You take peoples memories."  
  
"But... how..."  
  
"Beats me." He said. "You should come down here. And Kitty. I'd really like to meet you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure Charles will be okay with it."  
  
"Uh... he kinda doesn't even know that we have your number. Ah'm callin' you from a pay-phone... which, if we get caught... we'll probably get another six months bein' grounded."  
  
Brent laughed. "I'll call him tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rogue hung up the phone and jumped up and down. "He wants us ta go ta New Orleans!"  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "That is so cool!" 


	4. 4

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?  
Part: 4/6  
  
Kitty and Rogue had received severe reprimand from the Professor after Brent had called him. He was only really angry because they'd gone out so late. However, during Winter Break, they'd get to go to New Orleans.   
  
They'd have one week of happiness before having to return, serving the six months of their punishment.   
  
Neither girl was too upset. Though, Kitty's parents had tried to put a guilt trip on her for her actions. They'd hoped she would be spending Hanukkah with them.   
  
But, Kitty wanted to go to New Orleans. Nothing and nobody would keep her from going. What kind of friend would she be to Rogue if she didn't? The Professor wouldn't let just Rogue go. And, it wasn't like Rogue had any family to go home to during the break. Though everyone suspected Mystique was not only Kurt's, but Rogue's mother as well.   
  
Kitty was thinking of just that as she packed. The thought of Kurt made her winch. She had to get over it.   
  
She was never really sure why she liked him. He's a blue-furred demon looking guy. She had to get over him... especially since he didn't seem to be getting over Tabitha.   
  
She'd seen him at school the other day, gazing at her as she stood with Pietro and Fred. She seemed oblivious to Kurt and his feelings, just like Kurt was being to Kitty.  
  
"Hey Kit..." Evan peeked into the room. "So you and Rogue really get to go, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's cool. Wish the rest of us could go." Evan pouted.   
  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah, except Mr. Rizoni invited me and Rogue only. I'll get you a bunch of the local girls numbers, okay?"  
  
Evan grinned. "You'd better. Anyway... listen, a bunch of us were gonna go out, a going away party. Rogue already said she'd go..."  
  
"Cool. When?"  
  
"Auntie O's giving us a ride into town in about twenty minutes."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most of the students had gone to the pizza parlor. Everyone asking Rogue and Kitty to make sure they got lots of pictures and autographs so they could sell them on-line.   
  
"What's wrong, Kitty?" Rogue asked Kitty who sat there, gazing out the window.  
  
"Huh? Nothing." Kitty got up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Kitty walked over to the bathroom. Kurt had gone to their party, but he seemed to be in a world of his own. She'd be glad to get away. Maybe get Kurt off of her mind.  
  
"Stupid jerk." She though angrily. She slammed in to someone. "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"I was watching where I was going." The most perfect male Kitty had ever seen said with a grin. His hands were on her waist. He had a heavy British accent. "Peter Wisdom, and you are?"  
  
Kitty blushed. "Kitty... Pryde."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Kitty." His grip tightened on her.   
  
"Whoa, there, Tiger." She said, getting out of his grasp.  
  
"Too bad you're just a kid." He said, still grinning.   
  
"Oh, and I'm so sure you that much older than me."  
  
"I'm twenty, you?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kitty pouted. "Sixteen."  
  
"Too bloody bad." He walked away. "Nice meeting you, Kitty."  
  
Kitty watched him walk away with a sinking heart. "Yeah... too bad." She muttered. She walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Kitty." Jean was in there, fixing her make-up.  
  
"I'm in love." Kitty said, not even aware that the words had escaped her lips.  
  
"Really? With who?" Jean asked.  
  
Kitty snapped out of her trance like state. "Huh?"  
  
"You said you're in love... with who?"  
  
"Nobody." Kitty said, annoyed, walking out of the restroom.   
  
"Kitty... are you okay?" Jean called after her.  
  
Ororo had returned and was paying the bill. "All right, it's time to go. We have two new instructors Professor Xavier wants you all to meet." She told them.  
  
"Great... like we need more people in charge of us." Bobby moaned.  
  
"More people to ground us." Jubilee said.  
  
Rahne laughed. "Perhaps if you did na misbehave so much, you would'na get in trouble so much."  
  
"I need to talk to you." Kitty whispered to Rogue.  
  
"About?"   
  
"At the mansion."  
  
"All right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty was in a state of utter shock.   
  
"I know a few of you have Doctor Hank McCoy's class at school." The Professor said. "And this is Peter Wisdom. I should hope you all will treat them with the same respect you have shown Logan, Ororo and myself."  
  
"Bad choice of words, Charles." Logan laughed. "Maybe you should ask them to treat them better than they treat us."  
  
"I resent that." Scott said.  
  
"You would, Teacher's pet." Rogue spat.  
  
"Don't talk to Scott like that." Jean jumped in.  
  
"Ah can talk ta him any way Ah damn well please."   
  
"Rogue, your language." The Professor warned.  
  
"'Ja, Rogue... wouldn't want to get into any more trouble." Kurt laughed.  
  
"Shove it, Fuzz-face." Kitty jumped in, getting over her shock at the fact that Peter was going to be living in the same house as her.  
  
"Enough." The Professor said, sternly.  
  
The students started dispersing through the mansion.   
  
"Didn't imagine you to be a mutant." Peter said going up to Kitty as she headed up to her room.  
  
"I could say the same about you..." She said looking down. "Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Come on, Kitty. We're good friends. Call me Pete." He winked at her.  
  
"I have stuff to do." She said, running up stairs.  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Rogue!" She ran into the room.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I met him at the pizza place... Mr. Wisdom..." She quickly told Rogue everything she and Pete had said to each other.   
  
"He's pretty hot." Rogue said. "Too bad you're jailbait."  
  
"I'm gonna hate it here." She whimpered, jumping on her bed. "The one hot guy I like... and he's gonna be in charge of us."  
  
"Ah'm sorry." Rogue offered. "Hey... least no more poutin' over Kurt, right?"  
  
"Yeah... just moping about our hot new instructor. At least now we'll be gone for a week."  
  
Rogue grinned. "And we get ta meet Brent." 


	5. 5

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?  
Part: 5/6  
  
Rogue glanced around the airport. Someone was supposed to be picking them up, but they had no idea who.   
  
"Well, we can go get our luggage... then look around?" Kitty suggested.  
  
"Ah dunno... Brent said for us ta wait here."  
  
"We've been waiting for twenty minutes." Kitty moaned. Rogue was being understanding of Kitty's current whining mood. The whole Pete thing had upset her, and she'd been sick three times on the flight.  
  
"Kitty and Rogue?" A man approached them.  
  
Rogue though she'd die. It was Davis Locker, one of the band members. Mocked for being a pretty boy by his fellow band mates. "Yes?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm Davis. Brent sent me to pick you up." He smiled at them.   
  
"Hi." Rogue said, gasping for air. He was as gorgeous as he was in the videos.   
  
He smiled. "Come on, Brent'll be mad that we're late." He led them down to the luggage pick up and they quickly got their things. "It's kind of weird, you know. Brent having some teenage fans over at his house. It's not really him."  
  
"We know an old friend of his." Rogue explained, figuring he must not know Brent was a mutant.   
  
"Yeah... that's what he said." He shrugged.   
  
"So, what are you? His butler... or chauffeur?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He's in the band." Rogue said with a giggle.  
  
"Not a fan?" He asked Kitty.  
  
"Not really." She blushed. "Rogue's the goth music fan."  
  
"Goth music... right." Davis laughed.   
  
"What?" Kitty huffed. "That's what it is... isn't it?"  
  
"Not really." Rogue said. "It's called industrial."  
  
"Oh... big difference." Kitty said.  
  
They walked outside and there was a long black limo at the curb. "That's our ride." Davis said.  
  
"Wow." Both girls said, jaws dropping to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Kitty asked, peeking into the room Rogue was given.  
  
Rogue hadn't spoken one word since they'd left the airport. She'd managed nods and shakes of her head, but she was too in awe of Brent and his house... and his zillion dogs on the front lawn that tried to attack them to speak.  
  
Rogue stared up at Kitty. Her eyes glazed over.   
  
"Earth to Rogue?"  
  
"Oh... my... god... Kitty... we're in Brent Rizoni's house." Her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah? We kinda knew we'd be here."  
  
"Ah know... but we're really here. Ah kinda didn't think we'd actually be here. And, he's so... perfect... in person." She fell back on her bed. "Ah never wanna leave."  
  
Kitty laughed, sitting on Rogue's bed. "This house does put the mansion to shame."   
  
The classic New Orleans style house, interior done in rich, dark materials. Antique everything. Fan artwork, sent to Brent, decked the walls. The scant servants decked in old fashion style outfits.   
  
It wasn't that it was bigger than Xavier's, it was that it was classier. To Rogue, she couldn't imagine how someone lived in such a place. It was more like a museum than a home. But she loved it.  
  
"That guy Davis... he's cuter than Brent, though."  
  
"Brent is perfect." Rogue said with a glare.   
  
"Speaking of which... he said dinners at five."  
  
"Ah can't go out there... Ah'll make a bigger ass of myself."  
  
"Too late for that. Come on... I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be if you hadn't of puked up breakfast."  
  
Kitty made a face. "Come on."  
  
"All right. 'Sides... I need ta talk ta him 'bout somethin' anyway."  
  
"O-kay." Kitty said as they walked down to the dining room.  
  
"Ah swear Ah've seen this in a movie." Rogue whispered.   
  
"That's probably where he bought this stuff from."   
  
"Hey." Brent said as they entered. "You unpack and everything?"  
  
"Yeah." Kitty answered. "The room's great."  
  
"Glad you like it." He smiled. "And you, Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah... it's real great." She was proud she'd been able to speak.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you before dinner." He told her. "Kitty, the game-rooms down the hall, someone will get you when dinner's ready."  
  
Kitty pouted, then gave Rogue a "you'd better tell me everything later" look. "All right."  
  
Brent led Rogue into a library. "What'd you wanna talk about?" She asked.  
  
"I actually had a feeling you wanted to talk to me."   
  
Rogue sat down on a plush, velvet covered chair. "Right... my guardian used ta do that ta me... she's a precog, too." Rogue laughed. "Ah hated it 'cause she always knew when Ah had done somethin' bad or when Ah got a bad grade in school."  
  
"When I was a kid, I knew I was gonna be famous. At first... I did everything I could to not be." He shrugged. "It was what I was meant for, I guess."  
  
"When we had talked on the phone... you'd said you'd had a vision of me..."  
  
"Yeah. They've never been to solid. I just saw a girl, you, crying... not able to touch anyone. That's the only time I'd had a vision about someone I didn't know."  
  
"That was it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." His dark brown eyes filled with sadness. "It must be tough."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not being able to touch."  
  
"You get used ta it." She looked down, tears welling in her eyes. She had hoped he'd know if she'd get control of her powers or not.   
  
"Even if I did know... I couldn't tell you. That was one of the first things Charles told me. Never tell anyone what I see. It would influence you too much, and maybe it wouldn't happen."  
  
"Ah understand." She said.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "M'sieur Rizoni, dinner is ready." A maid said coming in.  
  
"Thanks." He told her. Then he held out his hand to Rogue.   
  
She slipped her hand in his and he helped her up. Unfortunately, his hand slid up her arm, making contact with her skin.  
  
"What the fuck..." He muttered, trying to pull away, but his super strength kept his grip on her arm.  
  
"No!" Rogue screamed. She couldn't do this to Brent. "Let go!"   
  
The maid rushed back in and pulled a sobbing Rogue away from Brent. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The maid knelt by him and called for help, glaring at Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry." Rogue sobbed, over and over.  
  
Davis and Kitty were the first ones to rush in. The only other people in the house at the time were the servants, who crowded in the doorway.  
  
"Shh... it's okay." Kitty said, rocking Rogue in her arms. "He'll be fine."  
  
"What happened?" Davis asked after shouting to one of the servants to call Brent's doctor. The others had left, taking Brent to his room.  
  
"It was an accident." Rogue whimpered.  
  
"What did you do to him!?!"  
  
"Rogue's a mutant." Kitty said, angry with how he was acting. "So am I. When she touches people, she absorbs their energy. He'll be fine. It was an accident."  
  
Davis looked down. "Sorry. I didn't know. Did Brent?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "He was helpin' me up... it was an accident."  
  
"We know." Kitty said, trying to soothe her with no avail. "It's okay."  
  
Danny smiled. "Yeah. Brent will probably think it'd make a good song or something."  
  
"He shouldn't be out long." Kitty offered. "I'll take you to your room." She helped Rogue up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was laying in her bed. Angry, hungry, just all around upset. Brent's super-strength, and her inability to control that, made it impossible for her to eat without crushing the silverware to dust.  
  
She kept telling herself that it would go away.   
  
But, that became the least of her problems whenever she closed her eyes, even if to blink, she kept getting flashes of Brent's memories and of herself and the other X-Men, fighting robots, and people she'd never seen before.  
  
She saw something that she figured might make Kitty happy. Kitty and Pete kissing. Of course, that had a bad feeling along with it.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered into the darkness of the room. Her eyes lifted to the painted red ceiling. A flash of eyes... red eyes, kept appearing in her mind. Red eyes in a pool of black.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue shut her eyes, welcoming the blackness, assuming it meant Brent's powers had gone away. But soon she found herself in a tunnel. She glanced around, panicked. "Hello?" She called out.  
  
"He-elp me." A voice called out weakly.   
  
Rogue snapped around to where she heard the voice. There was an old man, deformed. A mutant, uglier than she could imagine. Blood poured out of his side.   
  
There was a flash and a suddenly Sabretooth appeared out of nowhere, ripping the mans head off. Blood splashing everywhere, coating Rogue.  
  
The man didn't even have time to scream. But there were screams of others. All deformed somehow. All pale from years obviously spent out of the sun.   
  
Rogue watched in horror as more people killed others. Soon the X-Men arrived and started to fight. But they were no match for the people they were fighting.  
  
Rogue began to run... away from the what was happening. It became difficult, blood streaming on the ground, causing her to slip more than once.   
  
"Traitor!" A man screamed, kicking a near lifeless form on the ground. A woman looked on sadly and pried the man away.  
  
"Come, Harpoon, we have a job to finish." She stated.  
  
With that the two were gone.   
  
Rogue ran over to the person, to see if he was still alive. "Are you... okay?" She knelt down by him, wounds all over his body. In his arms, a baby. A little girl, bones sticking out everywhere.  
  
"Have t'get out of here..." He muttered, staggering away. "Have t'save de baby."  
  
Rogue put her hand over her mouth, stopping a sob from escaping. Not too far from where he had been was a pile of human body parts.  
  
Her hand, however couldn't stop the scream from passing her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sat up in bed, screaming. She soon stopped when she realized she was no longer in the tunnel or cave. She was shaking all over, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die after what she'd seen.  
  
She got up and pulled a robe on, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. She then went to Brent's room, easily sneaking past the nurse who sat sleeping in a chair in the hall.   
  
She knelt by the side of his bed.  
  
"Ah dunno how you can deal with this." She whispered. "It's drivin' me nuts. Your memories... Ah can see why you sound so angry in your songs. Makes my life seem normal. Ah keep seein' someone... and this place... and all these people are dead..."  
  
"It wont last much longer." Brent said.  
  
Rogue turned around, startled. "You're okay."  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a fucking truck." He laughed, sitting up.  
  
Rogue laughed weakly. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I should of seen it coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brent's powers were gone by the next day. Rogue was free of them, and glad for that, too. Brent was up and about. Leaving for his studio a little after twelve, several appointments waiting for him there.  
  
Rogue and Kitty walked around the French Quarter and The Garden District, amusing themselves with watching the locals. Looking for guys that Kitty would deem "cute or not."  
  
They drifted to Everything Records Studio and begged Brent to leave work early. They wanted to eat dinner at a restaurant they had seen. Pure class. The kind of place you'd have to get all decked out for.  
  
"I'm busy." He said, motioning to the few people sitting in chairs, patiently, outside of his office.   
  
"We're bored." Rogue said. "Some host you are."  
  
"I'm not from the south. The words southern hospitality mean nothing to me. Have Davis or Robby take you."  
  
"They don't like me." Rogue pouted. "Guess they don't shine too much ta the fact that Ah put you inna coma."  
  
"Come on... take us..." Kitty begged, using the best weapons in her arsenal, her big puppy dog eyes, batting her lashes. Hey, if it could warm Logan, Brent should be a snap.  
  
"Why don't you two just go?"  
  
"The whole reason for us comin' was you."  
  
"Well, you two can stay here... but I can't leave."  
  
Rogue and Kitty sat down the sofa in his office. "Fine. We'll wait here."  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "I'll take you guys Friday."  
  
"We're girls... and... Friday's our last night here." Kitty said.  
  
"It's Friday or not at all." He shrugged.   
  
"Friday works for me." Rogue said.   
  
"Fine." Kitty said, then she and Rogue left the building. "Let's go max the Professor's credit card." 


	6. 6

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?  
Part: 6/6  
  
Rogue and Kitty began packing their things Friday night with heavy hearts. They didn't want to go.   
  
Kitty could do without the people that hung around the house and studio. The TIS groupies. But, Brent and his band members were surprisingly nice. And... Davis was eye-candy.   
  
She could almost forget Pete. But at night, she'd lay awake, thinking about him. His smile. His voice. And she hardly knew him!  
  
"And I thought I had to get over Kurt." She thought with a laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?" Rogue asked from the doorway.   
  
"Nothing." Rogue was still in the dress she wore to the restaurant that night.   
  
It had looked great. But the food was awful. Brent, Davis and Robby Finn started throwing food at each other and other people in the restaurant, getting them all kicked out and banned for life.  
  
"You'd never believe they're in their thirties." Rogue said, fingering a dark red stain from some sauce that had hit her. Her pretty dark green dress ruined. "Teach me never ta wear anythin' not black."  
  
"It was really funny." Kitty said. "That guy looked like he was gonna have a heart-attack. I guess he couldn't believe that anyone would dare have a food fight in his restaurant."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah could hardly understand him. His accent seemed ta get heavier with every word." She sat down on the floor, leaning against the dresser.  
  
"Rogue... I don't want to go back to the mansion." Kitty said after a while.  
  
"Why not? Because of Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
"Yes! I don't think I can be in the same room as him without..." She blushed. "It's gonna be hard."  
  
"Maybe he'll be." Rogue commented under her breath. "Kitty, he's 20... and you're not. He could go ta jail for the things you're thinkin'... but... if he really likes you... and anything happens between the two of you... Ah'll cover up for you."  
  
Kitty hugged Rogue. "Thanks, Rogue. But, I don't think it'll ever come to that. How lucky would I have to be for that to happen?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "You never know. Ah saw the way he looked at you before we left."  
  
Kitty wondered why Rogue really didn't seem to be talking about how Pete had looked at her. She seemed to be thinking about something else. Then it hit her.  
  
"Did you see something... from when you touched Brent?" She asked.   
  
Rogue's eyes widened, then she stood up. "Goodnight, Kitty."  
  
"You did see something!"   
  
"No, Kitty. Ah didn't." Rogue looked Kitty straight in the eyes. "Don't you think Ah would of told you if Ah had?"  
  
Kitty looked down. "Sorry. Guess I kinda hoped you had."  
  
"Sorry." Rogue said, leaving Kitty's room.   
  
"'Night." Kitty called, laying on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue hugged Brent tightly. "Thank you so much."  
  
"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you." He said. "Next time I'm in New York, I'll go visit you."  
  
The cab in front of the gates honked its horn for the fifth time. "We're coming!" Kitty shouted from the steps, dragging a decidedly larger suit-case than the one she'd gone with, behind her.   
  
While they had not celebrated Hanukkah or Christmas, Brent and his friends did give the girls lots of gifts.   
  
"You know," Kitty started as the butler took their suitcases to the cab. "If you ever wanna have us over again... I honestly wouldn't mind coming again."   
  
Rogue giggled. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to go with you to the airport?" He asked.  
  
"Nah... we'll be fine." Kitty said, hugging Brent. "Thanks. You are so cool... and my new favorite singer."  
  
"Bye," Rogue and Kitty called, running down to the cab.  
  
Rogue turned back to tell Brent thanks again, but someone slammed into her. "Hey... watch it!"   
  
Kitty glanced passed the man in a tuxedo, who had a firm grip on Rogue to see a woman... no... more appropriately, a girl in a wedding gown, chasing after the man.  
  
She turned her attention to Rogue. "Bonjour, Petite." The man said, kissing Rogue's gloved hands and running off.  
  
Rogue stood there shocked as the girl, violet eyes streaming with tears, burning with anger, rushed past them, nearly knocking Rogue over. "How dare y'do dis t'me!" She shouted, putting any harpy to shame with her shrill voice. "Dis is supposed t'be de happiest day of my life, Remy!"  
  
"Many apologies, Belle... mais... I don' wanna marry you." He called, running out of sight.  
  
"Come on, Rogue, we gotta go." Kitty said getting into the cab. Rogue did the same a little stiffly. "Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"He... was in my dream." She said, curling up in the seat, eyes glazed over. 


	7. epilogue

Title: My Favorite Rock Star's A What?  
Part: Epilogue  
  
Rogue had to hold up Kitty as they got off the plane. "Sit here." She said, forcing Kitty into a seat. "We'll get our stuff in a sec."  
  
Kitty let out a groan. "I don't get it... I'm never sick on the Black Bird."  
  
"Yeah... commercial planes don't have the technology we've got." Rogue laughed.  
  
"Petite!" Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rogue spun around. "Didn' know y'were on my plane."  
  
He was about six feet tall, well built. Short dark brown hair framing his chiseled features. Glasses covering the eyes Rogue knew were not normal. From her dream, and from when he'd bumped into her.   
  
He wore all black, a trench coat slung over his shoulder. "What brings y'to New York?"  
  
"Ah live here."  
  
"At de airport?"  
  
Rogue faked a laugh. "Funny. What brings you here? Except of course, you runnin' from that girl."  
  
"I'm seventeen years old, Petite. Don' wanna be married." He laughed. "'Sides, y'heard her yell. Dat'll only get worse wit' time."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Her poor heart was broken. Why ask her ta marry you if you didn't want ta marry her?"  
  
"My father arranged de marriage, if y'must know."  
  
"So, where y'stayin'?"  
  
"Actually, I'm jus' waitin'. Goin' t'Seattle."  
  
"Too bad." She said. Hugging herself from the chill she'd got when he'd said Seattle. Her mind connected that with the dreams she'd had.  
  
"Maybe I'll come visit you sometime, neh?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty was leaning into the seat Rogue had put her in. Her head down, but, she was watching everything Rogue did.   
  
Talking with the boy from New Orleans. Kitty'd seen him on the plane and debated on whether she should tell Rogue or not. She'd, of course, opted not to.  
  
Rogue looked like she was gonna be sick when she'd told Kitty she'd had a dream about him.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" Pete asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Someone had to pick the two of you up. I offered." He grinned. "It was a long week. Did you have fun?"  
  
Kitty tugged at the ends of her hair nervously. "Uh... yeah. It was really nice there."  
  
He took her hands in his, eyes downcast. Kitty looked at him nervously. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
Kitty blushed. "So am I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pete had been pulling Kitty along a small path for quite some time. They were still on the Institutions grounds, but they were so far from the mansion that Kitty started getting nervous.   
  
"Where are going?" She asked.  
  
"Thought you just wanted to walk?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's... just kind of getting late."  
  
Pete shrugged and leaned against a tree. Kitty stood in front of him, biting her lip.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sat up on the roof of the mansion, looking around. From up there, one could see everything. And, Rogue saw a bit more than she wanted to.  
  
Pete and Kitty were near one of the walls, making out... the thought of "like teenagers" crossed her mind, but Pete wasn't a teenager.   
  
Rogue looked away, turning her thoughts to Remy. She's given him the mansion's number. In case he was ever in town.  
  
She hoped what she had seen wouldn't come true. She wondered if she should have told him. Or maybe the Professor.   
  
But, everything had been so awful, she didn't want to imagine that it'd happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another piece of wood crashed against the far wall of the run down theater. Exploding on contact, making a hole.   
  
He thought of the beautiful girl, Rogue she said her name was, that he'd met. He would of stayed in New York just because of her.  
  
But, he was a danger to others. If she knew what he was, she probably would of run. Been afraid of him for the fact that simply by touching her, he could kill her.  
  
He wouldn't understand the irony of that for years, but, as it was, all he could do was toss things. Try to burn off his seemingly inexhaustible energy.   
  
"Something wrong, my dear boy?" A voice called from the audience.  
  
Remy peered into the dark, seeing a tall figure. "Who's dere?"  
  
"My name is Nathaniel Essex. I believe I can help you with that problem of yours." He said, laughing sinisterly.  
  
**The next part of the series is "Into The Void", then the newly revamped "In Bloom". Don't forget to review and thanks so much for taking the time to read this!   
**Also, if you see the names "Trent", "Danny" or "Robin", please let me know so I can change 'em. I'm pretty sure I got everything, though. Thanks. :) 


End file.
